fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wanda Fairywinkle
Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma (nee' Fairywinkle) is a main character in the series, who is one of Timmy Turner's fairy godparents, alongside her husband Cosmo. Information Wanda loves her current godchild Timmy just like her new son, Poof, and husband Cosmo. She is also the most responsible out of the bunch. In "Fairly Odd Baby", it is revealed that Cosmo was the last baby born in Fairy World (before Poof), implying that Wanda is slightly older than him. She is often blamed for the misadventures that she and her family get themselves into by Jorgen Von Strangle, who states she should take care to watch them better because of Cosmo's dangerous stupidity. She always loses to Cosmo when it comes to second guessing what Timmy wants to do, usually because Timmy wants to do something fun or destructive ("Funstructive"). She was apparently very popular in high school. Description Wanda has pink hair and pink eyes. Her hair has always been shown to have a distinctive swirly front, although when she was younger she had a pony tail in the back; and when she was turned into a teenager by a magic carwash, her hair went completely straight. She is the most intelligent of the group, since Cosmo is an idiot and Timmy can fall into immature decisions. Often times her cautious and worrisome attitude results in her being perceived as a "nag" by Timmy and Cosmo, and they often use this to tease her. Relationships Cosmo and Wanda is considered the official pairing of the show, and has countless episodes and merchandise which support it. Wanda is the wiser one, and often has to step in between Cosmo and Timmy to stop them from doing something fun and destructive ("fun-structive"), and this more often than not gets her called a "nag" despite her being completely right in the first place. Cosmo has made occasional jokes about his relationship and wanting to get out of marriage, but this is almost universally considered bad writing by fans, and has never had a long-term effect on their relationship in the series.In some episodes, Wanda is often "chased" by Juandissimo who takes advantage of a certain situation. Cosmo tries desperately to recover and defend Wanda which succeeds all of the time.This proves that Cosmo really loves Wanda and always will. Cosmo and Wanda met when they were teenagers; Cosmo was a nerd that worked a diner, and Wanda was a popular girl. Cosmo proposed to Wanda with a chewed pen cap. They eventually got married, and have been so for thousands of years. Family Wanda was born to her father, Big Daddy , and an unknown mother. Her twin sister, Blonda (who her mother apparently liked best and who somehow is hotter), chose the "easy life" while Wanda became the hard working daughter. Blonda lives in Fairywood and stars in a soap opera called All My Biceps. When Timmy Turner gets curious, he wishes to Blonda`s trailer and Wanda and Blonda switch lives because both of them think that they have the hard life. It turns out they do after Blonda explodes several times, but Wanda didn`t figure the hard life until the paparazzi take pictures of Blonda (Wanda) naked in a hot tub. Rivalry with Mama Cosma Wanda is hated by Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma. Mama Cosma sometimes makes attempts to get rid of her. In fact, Mama Cosma hates any real fairy that marries Cosmo, which is why she tried to get Cosmo to marry one of the female robots, Star and Twinkle, in "Apartnership!". However, now that Poof has arrived as Wanda and Cosmo's son, Mama Cosma has stopped making attempts to get rid of Wanda. The birth of Poof has possibly caused a truce between the two. She just wants to pinch Poof`s cheeks too much! Appearances Wanda appears in nearly every single episode of The Fairly OddParents with the sole exception of "The Big Scoop!", where she only appeared in a picture, disguised as a human. Fanon * Wanda and Jerry * Wanda E. Coyote and Blonda-Runner Episodes *List of The Fairly OddParents episodes Video games *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules *The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Comics *List of The Fairly OddParents comics Appearance Baby Wanda has been seen as a baby on several accasions. Category:Canon Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Real Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Magical Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle Family Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Susanne Blakeslee Category:Live-Actions Category:Fairy Godparents Category:Girls Category:Girl Category:Fairly OddFanon Category:Fairy Category:Female fairies Category:The Great Misadventures of Nikki Star Characters